


Conspiracies

by ferryboatGeorge



Category: White Collar
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s03e03 Deadline, Gen, I should write a follow up to this, Might not be AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 02:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferryboatGeorge/pseuds/ferryboatGeorge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter is way more devious than Neal thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conspiracies

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written 11-20-11  
> this is a drabble, defined as being exactly 100 words (my favorite type of story to write)  
> Disclaimer: They don't belong to me.  
> A/N: Spoilers for 3x01, 3x02, 3x03

Peter looked at his two fellow conspirators.

"How goes the operation?"

Elizabeth grinned.

"Neal was on that book the second I stepped into the kitchen."

"Good, Diana?"

"Christie was perfect boss. She said she spotted Mozzie looking very annoyed, hiding behind a bush."

Peter nodded.

"Good. Matthews played her part perfectly. She strung Neal on for two hours before she let slip about the list. Then she kept it in her hand until the second the plane took off."

Peter raised his glass.

"Here's to keeping our conman pinned down until we can woo him to the straight and narrow."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I should rewatch the second half of the season and see if I can do a sequel to this.
> 
> If you're looking for some story ideas, or just like reading crazy crossover bunnies, check out http://www.fanfiction.net/u/667639/ferryboat-George for some interesting ideas.


End file.
